warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eudico/Quotes
In Fortuna General *''"Don't bother me now, talk to your supervisor! Oi outworlder, get over here! Contracts. Interested?"'' *''"Manifest checks out, carry on. Today's your lucky day, cove, let's us have a quiet conversation."'' *''"Get back to work ya muckers! Hey, you, c'mere. Act natural, I got work."'' *''"Status check on coolant flow. And mind it doesn't off-gas! Oi, I got work if you can keep your mouth shut."'' *''"Throwers to all outbound Rail-tractors: don't talk to me 'till it's done! Credits for dishonest work, but keep your voice down, I've got a cover to maintain!"'' Greetings *''"Make it quick. What's it gonna be?"'' *''"Outworlder. We gonna do this?"'' *''"Don't let Zuud's attitude skew ya. She's an odd bird, but she'll kit you with a shooter that'll do you proud."'' *''"Biz ain't from around here. Or anywhere that I know of. Only gotta hear the accent to clock that."'' *''"There's work, if you want it."'' Leaving *''"Moving on, moving on. Be lucky."'' *''"Copy that. Keep it shiny side up, Sparky."'' *''"Oh, you see Zuud, send her my way. Girls night."'' Offerings *''"Welcome aboard. We don't got much, but what we have..."'' Sacrifice *''"Sure, we can talk."'' *''"Solaris United, don't trust easy. But... make good and... we can talk." Leaving Bounties *"See you 'round, your Majesty."'' *''"We're hangin' by a thread here, you clock that, right?"'' *''"Ain't got time for your rubberneckin'. Move aside."'' *''"Well. I did not take you to be a student of fear's invisible curriculum. Others will do the work. Who's next?"'' *''"*Sigh* Y'know, Zuud's voices told her you'd be useful to me. Don't leave me thinkin' my best friend ain't right in the braincase. Take the job."'' In the backroom *''"Sparky. We got somethin' in the works. Not ready to talk about it yet, though. You keep doin' what you're doin'. We'll have somethin' to discuss soon enough. Mark my words. Somethin' big."'' Old Mate exclusive dialogue Re-introduction *''"SU don't trust easy, and for good reason. But we see you. What you are: family. It's only right you get to see us. This is the face you'll be dealin' with from hereon. It's good to see you with my own eyes. Let's get to work." Greetings *"Biz and I go back a long way. Weren't for The Business there'd be no Solaris U. But I don't know you could call us friends. He's Solaris, but he ain't from here. He helps Fortuna, but he's not one of us. Never chose to be. Strange bird, our Biz. I do wonder how he got that accent."'' *''"The Business and I go... way back. If courage and integrity is the measure of a person, Biz is the one takin' your inseam. Anyway, roster's full. Help me out here."'' *''"Sparky! Ugh. Sorry, kid. Thinking about Zuud's sisters. Bad day for bad memories. Enough of that. You're here for work."'' *''"Zuud lost her sisters when I... when the Corpus crushed Solaris United the first time. Think that's got anything to do with those voices she hears?"'' *''"Sparky! Ugh. Sorry, kid. Thinking about Zuud's sisters. Bad day for bad memories. Enough of that. You're here for work."'' *''"The most valuable person in your squad ain't the crack shot, it's the kid who keeps your spirits up. That's Legs. The rhymin's a bit much, but can that little mucker make me hoot."'' *''"Nef wants the ventkids gone, and I'm wedged between roller and a pit. Stealin' Corpus supplies? Spendin' night-cycles bangin' out music in the walls? My heart bleeds for 'em, but I don't do somethin' Nef's gonna start askin' questions. About me."'' *''"Little Duck. The Business, he thought the world of her. Didn't get him much in the end. Anyway, you lookin' for work?"'' *''"Hey there, Sparky. Got a fresh batch, just came in. You want first pick?"'' *''"Heeey there, Sparky. Good to see you."'' *''"Sparky! Ha HAAA! Good to see you, kiddo! Step aside you dimwits, let a real doer get on in."'' In Vox Solaris (Quest) Introduction *''"Busy. Oh, an Outworlder? A Tenno. Look, we're a Corpus operation we are, but these people are Solaris. We work for a livin'. We don't need no trouble, and we don't need no-one gettin' hurt. You wanna help? Go buy something from Thursby. He's been staring down the barrel of a repo order ever since he took on his parents debt."'' Repo order? *''"Ugly thing, reposession. A Solaris falls too deep in debt, and Nef sends in his repo squads to take what he says he's owed. You know, mechanical body parts, even a full rig. In Thursby's case, cause he got none of that, they take the organics: arms and legs. Yeah, there's a market for those too."'' End of discussion *''"Aye... Mucking what. Nef wants to start that fossilized coolant tower back up... today."'' Finding out about Thursby's plan *''"Thursby! What are you thinkin?! You're on an unsecured channel. You want a Corpus spy drone hearing what you're up to? Ah, Muckers! Too late. Got no choice. Tenno, you got Thursby into this mess, so you can damn well help him out of it."'' *''"Tenno, you're looking for the Corpus spy drone that overheard Thursby's little "guided tour." Find the drone before it reports back to central command."'' *''"The drone is nearby. Ground it. And I'll see if I can still hack one of these things."'' *''"Hold on, Tenno, been a while since I did this. Now, where is that recording of Thursby? They'll wreck that drone rather than let it go, obviously. So...y'know. Stop that."'' *''"Corpus are legging it. Take out as many as you can. Keep 'em quiet."'' *''"Well, well, well. You're a bright spark and no mistake. Could have used you back in the... Don't let me catch you running more missions for Thursby understood?"'' Talking with Biz *''"Biz! That's not what we discussed! Wait. There's a repo list? Who's on it? Ah, crap. Okay fine, but we do this my way. No K-Bombs, had about enough mess for one day."'' Approaching the Data Vault *''"We do this quietly and maybe, just maybe, Nef doesn't find out. Biz, this isn't the old days. We've got no leverage now. All we can do is try to save our people from getting ground up by the bureaucracy."'' *''"You're nearing the secure area. Steal that list. Don't get noticed. If they destroy the data, we won't know who to hide from Nef's repo squad."'' *''"Accessing the file... Okay, okay. Ah, guts. Biz. This says they're going after your field team... today."'' Finding the dead bodies *''"Damaged. There's something in the buffer. We need to get it decoded before the device fails."'' *''"Accessing buffer. Analyzing..."'' *''"Password... Hello... Buffer... Accessing final transmissions... C'mon, c'mon, final transmissions..."'' *''"I'm in. Taking a quick look around... Itinerary. Patrol log. Coordinates. Reports, blah blah blah..."'' *''"Not again... Listen, Sparky. I need you to get in there and get our people back. And you don't need to be nice about it. If they're still alive our team will be here."'' *''"Here come the Taxmen."'' *''"Oh no. Tenno, you have to get back here before they get to him."'' Thursby's fate *''"Thursby... I was... I was supposed to protect him, and now he's in pieces. The medics aren't sure if they can stabilize him with... so much... missing. This was a mistake, letting you get involved. Why did I listen to Biz? Maybe it's not too late to impress Nef before his big unveiling. Appeal to his mercy - show him what we can do. Get topside. I'll fill you in."'' Realizing Nef Anyo intends to start the coolant tower *''"Nef's pushing ahead with activating that coolant tower. But it's not ready. My engineers need a mineral, Amarast, to counter the inevitable heat cascade. I've marked an excavation site where you should find some. Bring it back, and maybe we stop the entire Vallis from being bathed in slag."'' *''"That should be enough. Get to the coolant tower before Nef turns on the juice."'' *''"He's starting already? Nef's gonna trigger a heat cascade if he boots that coolant tower up without the Amarast. He's going to get us all killed. Hurry."'' *''"We're... too late. Come back to Fortuna, Tenno."'' *''"I... I am. Floor Boss Eudico FB-9. I take responsibility for this."'' *''"Not now, Biz."'' Eudico's past *''"Ever since Nef crushed Solaris United, killed my friends, I've focused on one thing, keeping him happy. Thought it was the only way to keep people safe. It's not working. Biz is right, someone needs to say something. Do something. Listen. You don't have to help. You can leave Fortuna and never come back. Wouldn't blame ya', this isn't your fight. But, Sparky, Nef's massing his troops outside our doors. And you're the only thing standing between us and bloody oblivion."'' Accepting "I'll help" *''"Knew I could trust you. Take this, there's a present in there for the mucking Taxmen. Why don't you deliver it to them?"'' Approaching the K-bomb *''"Now, Sparky. Get that case as close as you can to them."'' *''"Now, give 'em hell. For Thursby."'' Changing to Vox *''"We are the used. The mutilated. The indebted. We are Solaris United. And this Tenno is our messenger. Hello, Nef."'' *''"Halt repossessions immediately. Recognize the importance of our work. These are our demands."'' Back to normal *''"Sparky, not worth it. Get back in here. Nef won't risk destroying Fortuna with that Orb. We've brought the time we need."'' *''"No, Biz. Thank you - for not giving up on me. We all lift together."'' Helping the Tenno get past the Profit-Taker Orb *''"Sparky, Solaris United's just getting started. Nef won't want us messing with his Investor Showcase - he's planted that Orb Mother out there to make sure we stay in here. But now is the time to press for leverage. Head to the surface when you're ready, I've arranged a little something for you."'' *''"Roky lent us her personal K-Drive. Fastest board in the Vallis. See if you can't slip right past that spider momma."'' *''"Hit the accelerator, Sparky. No hope of outgunning that Orb."'' *''"You made it. Time to give Nef a taste of repossession. Patch me into the coolant towers' control system."'' Changing to Vox *''"You never had control, Nef Anyo. This tower is Solaris United property. We do with it as we please."'' Back to normal *''"Let's turn up the heat on Nef."'' Changing to Vox *''"You have been warned. Say goodbye to your precious terraforming project."'' *''"Stop the repossessions. Acknowledge our work. Honor the age-old accord between Solaris and Corpus."'' *''"Your fortune is what dies with us, Nef Anyo. And we know that, to men like you, poverty holds greater dread than death."'' *''"Never forget: Solaris make the Vallis work. No Solaris, no Vallis. Do we have an understanding?"'' Back to normal *''"All I needed to hear. Sparky, drop the Amarast in. Fingers crossed this even works."'' Ending *''"The heat cascade is dissipating. Readings returning to normal. That did it. Well then, Sparky, looks like SU is back. Only a matter of time. If it wasn't me, someone else woulda' done it. Meanwhile, you come see me anytime. Solaris United's got plenty of work for you."'' From Fortuna Fragments *''"I founded Solaris United the day an old woman had her pet taken from her. The day my best friend watched her arms be given to someone else. The day my mother lost her head. I founded Solaris United the day I sold my heart. To buy a gun."'' *''"Biz just appeared one day, taught us how to fight economically, intelligently. Oh... Sparky, you should have seen us. Fireballing refineries by night, dutiful clean-up crew during the day. My job was to get people believing in us. Believing we could change things. That got more people killed than anything Zuud and her sisters could have hoped to make."'' *''"It was a small operation, one we almost didn't run. That's what keeps me up at night. Deck 12."'' *''"Everyone I knew, everyone who believed in us, everyone I convinced to sign on... died. Parents, lovers... families. Zuud's sisters. Leg's folks. All gone. Except for us, and a few others. Me, Biz, Zuud, Little Duck. I washed my hands of it. They were bloody enough."'' *''"Then, years later, Biz showed up again. And then you. And then, somehow, here we are. This isn't the first Solaris United. It's the second. And, one way or another, the last."'' Category:Update 24 Category:Quotes